When Worlds Collide
by amsrule
Summary: BIGGEST X-OVER EVER! Max Ride,Twilight,Kim Possible,Danny Phantom,Teen Titans&Harry Potter! If you don't know or like some of them, its alright! Read the story anyway! All of the heroes have to come together to fight their combined foes. Some romance.
1. Prologue

Welcome to 'When World's Collide'! This is the most ultimate cross story in all of fanfiction (ok, maybe not, I didn't really check. But sounds cool, right?).

This story is a 6-way cross featuring the below published works. (DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM ANY OF THESE. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHAR. WHICH YOU WILL MEET LATER ON IN THE STORY!)

Maximum Ride (James Patterson)

Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

Kim Possible (Disney/Mark McCorkle/Bob Schooley)

Danny Phantom (Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman)

Teen Titans (Cartoon Network/Sam Register/Glen Murakami)

Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling)

Basically, each crime-fighting superhero team ends up at Itex, where they meet each other. It is their destiny to save the world from the evil corporation. But are they prepared?

And as for how the story will be set up…

In the beginning, the chapters will be labeled by which series it is. But once everyone is together, I will name the chappies. Oh, and most of the chapters will be in the main characters POV. (Example: In Maximum Ride it would be Max. In Twilight it would be Bella. Etc.)

~~NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR SEEN ONE OF THE SERIES', ITS ALRIGHT. YOU SHOULD STILL READ THE STORY! MOST OF THE NEED-TO-KNOW DETAILS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE STORY. AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT ANY OF THE SERIES'.

Possible Pairings:

Fang/Max

Carlisle/Esme

Emmett/Rosalie

Jasper/Alice

Edward/Bella

Ron/Kim

Danny/Sam

Robin/Starfire

Beast Boy/Raven

Harry/Hermione

-If you disagree with any of these pairings, I am truly sorry. But don't hate my story because of it. The pairings will not be the base of the story.

--I cannot be sure these will be in the story, but I will try to incorporate them into the story if I can.

Thanx and I hope you will all read and enjoy this story!

~AMSRULE

Max: So does this sound like a good idea for a story? Let AMSRULE know by reviewing!

Alice: And, if you have any funny little ideas or sayings that you would like to be used in this story, feel free to review to AMSRULE about that too!


	2. Maximum Ride 1

First chapter of When Worlds Collide! We're gunna start off with Max and the flock from Maximum Ride. By James Patterson. Meaning its not mine.

Takes place after the 4th book, but it doesn't matter much. I didn't really like the 4th book so theres not really any spoilers. No, Jeb is not the voice in my story. And yes, Max and Fang like each other. Its been a year since all the destroying Itex stuff so...Max and Fang are 15 and...yeah, i guess you can calculate the other ages...

But...yeah. Here it is! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

MAX POV

I smiled in remembrance as we passed that familiar mountain top. And, of course, I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Mt. Bald Midget!" Gazzy cried out and Angel and Nudge turned to their left, gasping in awe.

"9:00, about one mile" I heard Fang mutter, giving Iggy a clue as to where the mountain was.

Since we had no clue as to what to do next, after destroying the Itex in England, Fang suggested that we look for our old Colorado home. So now we were flying over the Sangre De Cristo Mountains, praying that out house was still intact. We hadn't thought about it since Ari, so conversationally, brought up the fact that it had been burnt down. I knew the old shed was gone but would that have affected our house? I hoped not; we need a stationary room for a while-to eat, sleep, play, and be free! If not only for a day or two.

I snapped out of my reverie as Angel shouted, "Look! It's still there!" The flock erupted in cheers as we landed in front of our home. Screaming, the younger kids ran into the house, leaving Fang, Iggy, and I standing stupefied on the front lawn. I scoffed as I looked over at the blackened ground and wooden remains of the shed, and then followed the other two inside.

I heard the staccato steps of the flock as they rambled around the house, checking out their rooms. I heard their screams of excitement and then, when I felt an odd loneliness, I instantly snapped around. Where were Fang and Iggy…oh! They probably went to their rooms as well. Feeling like an idiot just standing there, I moved on to my room.

I walked in, glancing around slowly. It was just the same…except for the fact that my Mickey Mouse clock was gone…_Wait—didn't Ig and Gaz use it for a bomb?_ I pushed the thought from my mind and continued around my room.

It had never been a complex, over-decorated room, that's for sure. The walls were a simple baby blue. The carpet had once been pure white was now darkening, and mud was crusted in the fibers near the door and the window.

I glanced at the bed, still unmade. The sheets were a darker blue than the wall, what the store had called 'Robin's Egg Blue'.

I sat down in the simple wooden chair at my desk and opened the notebook lying there. It had been my journal. Flipping through it, a drawing caught my eye. It was the entire flock, including myself, standing in a group huddle. I smiled as I remembered drawing it. Fang, Iggy, and I were in the back, me between them. In the bottom row, it was Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Our eyes were sparkling, our grins wide and excited. We used to be happy like that…_oh what I wouldn't give for it to be like that again. But noooo, I have to save the freaking world. And saving the world just may end my own…ugh! Life sucks…_

**Don't worry Maximum, it will all be over soon.**

_What? You better explain or I'll—_

**And there's not much I can say Max, sorry. But I can tell you that everything will be all right. But first, you need to have a talk with Fang.**

_Why do I need to talk to Fang?_

**Things are still awkward between the two of you. And I know that you still worry about him, and he, you. You need to be in the right state of mind when the time comes.**

I tried to argue my point (Fang and I were just fine!) but the voice wouldn't have any of it. Actually, it stopped talking to me…

I closed the notebook, got up from the chair, and moved to my dresser. The only thing on it was a picture frame with a picture of the flock. It had been taken the year Jeb had rescued us from the school. Running a finger across the surface, a cloud of dust arose. I stepped back, coughing.

"Max!" Fang yelled from the hallway.

I sighed deeply. "Coming!" I replied, half-heartedly.

I listened as his padded back down the hall. Most likely to his room.

Looking down at myself, my hair was covered in dirt and leave crumbles and my clothes were blood, dirt, and oil stained. As another flock member called out to me, I realized that a shower would have to wait. And we'd need to go shopping soon. Seeing as we haven't been here in over a year, the clothes would most likely not fit us.

With another deep sigh, I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where the Fang and Iggy were relaxed at the table.

"So…" I trailed off. "We majorly need to go shopping. I'll bet everyone needs clothes. And showers…"

"And just about all of the food in the cabinets is bad." The blind pyro stated. "And we have two granola bars and a smashed apple left in the bags." He gestured over the table, where both backpacks had been emptied.

"Alright. Well…they want to stay here and check out their rooms, most likely. It's been a while since we've been here."

"Gazzy is asleep, actually." Fang stated. "I saw him on my way down. Passed out in bed."

Iggy and I nodded in unison. "Yeah, it's been a while since we've had a bed to sleep in. Nudge and Angel will probably fall asleep just as easily."

We looked around as we heard a girlish squeal. "After they play with all of their toys…" I added.

It was silent for a few minutes. But then I broke the silence.

"Well…should I go out and get some food or…?" They looked at me as if I was insane. Normally, I didn't ask for permission, I just ordered people to do things and didn't take no for an answer.

After recovering from his shock, Fang replied, "I'll go. You need to stay here."

"What?!" I questioned, angrily. "Since when are you in charge?!"

"Jeez! Mood swings, much?" Iggy stated. "Time of month, perhaps?"

I growled at him, smacking the side of his head. "Why shouldn't I go?"

"The flock can't stand to lose you again, Max. With the whole Itex thing, and the School, and the Flyboys…its not safe for you to go out alone." The genuine concern in Fang's voice, combined with the fact that that was about the longest thing he had ever said at one time, scared me.

Either way, I didn't like him undermining my leadership. "Not safe? God, Fang! Nothing is safe for us, and oooh, look, I'm _still here_!"

He shook his head in frustration. "The only reason you're still alive is _us_ and a bit of dumb luck!" He glared at me. "So forget it! I'm going!"

Hands on my hips, I glared right back. "Well you're not going alone! You're in as much trouble as I am!"

Fang looked at Iggy, who was trying to slip out of the room unnoticed. "Iggy will come with me!" He grabbed his friend's sleeve.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The pair marched from the room, and I followed. I watched as they took a running start, snapped out their wings, and took off.

**Maximum, that was not a very smart thing of you to do…** The voice chimed, breaking me from my reverie.

_It's not my fault! He was the one bossing me around!_

**Just work things out with him tonight. You need him.**

_Why are you so freaking persistent with this?!_

**You need him, Max. **The voice repeated. **Without him you will not prevail. Without the flock, you are nothing. Without allies, you will die, but without enemies, you are not great and proving yourself is not worth anything.**

I was confused. Where had all of that come from?

_What the hell, Jeb? _I thought back.

**As I have told you time and time again, I am not Jeb. Jeb is a nobody, someone who got in the way. He is no longer important.**

I gasped, shocked. _He is not a nobody, he is my father! _It hurt to admit it but it was true and there was no point in ignoring the fact. _Without him, I wouldn't be here! Don't insult him!_

The voice didn't reply, so I continued. _Are you ever going to tell me who you are?_

I waited a few seconds. Annoyed, I turned and walked back into the house. It wasn't until I had walked into my room that it replied.

**All in due time, Maximum.**

* * *

There you go, chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Another Max Ride one will be next and then we'll move on to someone else. I was planning on doing two chapters each and then combining them all. Or should i do all of the published works once then all over again then combining? Let me know in your review!

And for which published work/story line is next, why don't we make it a poll? Check my site and vote on which published work you want to go next!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And...

Review! I'll take anything! Constructive critism is always good! REVIEW, PLEASE!

~AMSRULE


	3. Maximum Ride 2

yeah!!!! i updated!!!! woot woot! i am alive, contrary to popular belief. Schools been tough, ive been overloaded with projects and i do have **other stories that i am indeed working on**. Now im on spring break, which normally would have been an excellent week to sit around and read and write...but unfortunately *sigh* ive been stuck babysitting! so...yeah...

But I've been workin on this for a while, and i had it done at one point, but i spent a lot of time editing and revising because id rather u read something good and grammatically correct than have u read something that is a piece of crap so...ya. i do care about the fans, thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: I kno i said in the beginning that i dont own Maximum Ride but i also have to add that i dont own chef boyardee or this suffering by billy talent or the state of missouri or the bausch and lomb company and their warehouse (where it rele is, idk, but for my story its in midwest MO). Oh, and the flashback in here is straight from the (2nd, i think) bk, and i dont own that either. I rele dont wanna b sued, lolz.

Ummm...oh ya, and **please read the** **ending authors note because it will contain info concerning future chapters,** thank you!

So...without further ado, i present, When Worlds Collide, Chappie 2!

* * *

MAX POV

I jolted from my memories as a flurry of loud footsteps banged though the house. Apparently, Fang and Iggy were back. With a sigh, I got up from my comfortable position on the large bed and walked out of the room.

As I made my way down the hallway, I could hear giggles coming from Angel and Nudge's room and mischievous laughing coming from Gazzy's, whose sleep seemed to not have lasted very long. I chuckled at their playfulness, their innocence, and continued to the kitchen. Fang and Iggy were in there, talking and putting away the last of the food. They quieted as I entered…suspicious.

"Dinner?" I questioned, wanting to know what their plans were for the night.

"I'll go ahead." With that, Iggy turned and began grabbing things from the cabinet he had just finished filling with food. As he did that, Fang stuffed a few more things in the refrigerator and threw away all of the plastic bags.

Moments later, the kids were in the room, seated at the table, waiting for food. Iggy warmed up cans of Chef Boyardee—two cans per flock member, because of our large appetites—while Fang got everyone situated.

"And we still have a strawberry cake to make, Max! You promised!" Angel said.

I laughed and said, "Talk to Ig about that…"

"Since Max burns water…" Fang muttered. Everyone was quiet, waiting for me to chastise Fang. But he hadn't even looked up…much less said anything…

"Gazzy, no more voice tricks. Eat!" Everyone laughed, finally grasping the situation. Then, it quieted, except for the occasional slurping and burping. I took a chance to look around at the flock.

Iggy's sightless blue eyes moved around, never focusing on anything. He continued to bring his ravioli-covered fork to his mouth, never allowing the sauce to drip. His hair, which had once been spiked and black tipped, was hanging over his ears and was now a dirty blonde. His ear, which he had pierced in New York—without my permission—was now bare, the hole closed up.

Gazzy's blue eyes were wide as he devoured his beefaroni. His blonde hair, still in its usual cowlick, was dirtier and majorly due for a wash. It was obvious that, despite being hyped up over having our house back, he was tired from all of the recent butt-kicking we had done. He was also sitting up straight, constantly glancing at Angel. He was very protective of his little sister.

As usual, Nudge was plowing through her food. I was glad though; because the only time she stopped talking was when she ate. But I could tell by her bounciness that she had a million topics running though her mind. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was falling out of its braided style. I would probably be asked to redo that later on…

Angel, despite the fact that she was eating, had a huge grin on her face. Her eyes, the same bright blue as her brothers, sparkled. Her blonde pigtails were frizzy. Some of her bangs were blood-matted because of our most recent run-in with the erasers. Oh, excuse me, the flyboys. But then, she frowned and scowled.

"STOP!" She yelled across the table, directing it at Fang. The dark-haired birdboy just scoffed and left the room.

I followed his departing figure and then turned back to Angel. "What was that?"

She shivered. "He was thinking about…about the school…"

I got up and embraced her. "It's alright." I condoled. "Just forget about it. I'll talk to him."

She nodded and everyone continued eating…except Fang.

Because of the fact that we had just found our long lost home, I didn't set an exact bedtime or make everyone take baths. But, surprisingly, everyone took showers without me telling them to. Then Nudge and Angel fell asleep around 9, Gazzy following half an hour later. I noticed Iggy heading into his room, getting ready for bed himself. Hearing me approach, he stuck out his fist.

"I'm warped. Night." He said as I stuck out my fist and we stacked and tapped, a routine we had gone without recently, as we were always too busy figuring out how to hide from the erasers—flyboys—and what cave to sleep in and who's taking which watch....

Stress does horrible things to people, but I'd never realized how much it affected me until I stopped, relaxed, and looked back on things. _The all-mighty, world-saving Maximum Ride, overcome by stress… _

…

_Nah! That'd never happen!_

…

_Could it? Would it?_

I sighed, and forced the doubts from my mind. We were safe—for now, at least—and there was no reason to be freaking out over stress. Because that would cause more stress…And I really don't need another reason to freak out.

"Hehe…" I chuckled, breathlessly. Looking around, I realized that Iggy had walked off while I had been lost in thought. Ig was slumbering…Gaz was out…the girls were sleeping too…The only ones left were me…and Fang…

_What do I do now? Should I go talk to Fang? I guess I should…but I don't want to…thing's are still awkward between us. I mean, I like him and he's the one who kissed me…so he must like me back…or not…maybe that kiss was just spur of the moment…_

I made up my mind to go talk to him. I padded silently down the hall to his room, marked by the black door, and knocked. When he didn't answer I twisted the knob and let myself in. His room was shadowy…and it fit him well. His walls were all black, his bed sheets silver, and his floor a grayish color in-between. Fang's floor was carpeted, and very soft on my bare feet. Even though he was the quietest of the 6 of us, he had soundproofed his room the moment we had moved in—something about privacy. So not even Iggy could hear him when he was in here. I was instantaneously glad for this, so the kids could not hear the argument that I'm sure was going to happen.

Fang had yet to notice me. He was in the far corner, sitting at his (silver metal) desk, with his (black) electric guitar on his lap. He looked peaceful, his eyes closed as he strummed away. He sang along softly and I picked up the song immediately. It was This Suffering by Billy Talent. Quietly, for reasons I did not know, I sang along as the song came to an end.

_Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find,  
My broken mind, before it falls to pieces..._

Every time,  
You tried to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes,  
You'll never close my eyes

_And watch me die!_

He looked up at me and nodded in acknowledgement. I sat on the edge of his bed and, as he set his guitar down and closed a few things on his desk, I looked him over.

Fang's black hair was longer now, hanging over his dark eyes. His olive skin was covered in scabs and bruises that he had refused to let me tend to. Fang never accepted any help. He was wearing—whaddya know? —jeans and a tee. The shirt was slit in the back, his wings hanging out. They were loose, relaxed. I loved the dark purple color that shone as they reflected the light.

The only light source in his room was a small standing lamp that broke off into 5 'heads' that were pointed in multiple directions. Only three of them were lit but I could see that the light bulbs were the normal white but the plastic cups around them were pink, blue, green, red, and purple. The pink and green ones were the ones not lit.

Fang turned back around, cocking his head to move the hair from in front of his face, and gazed at me curiously.

"We need to talk." I whispered simply.

He nodded. "What about?" Fang said this so calmly that I became annoyed.

"About what?!?!" I shouted, the pressure and tension that had been building up for days—_weeks!_—pouring out in a tidal wave of emotion. "What else? I've still got to save the world! I can't do that while we're fighting! You're my best friend, my right-hand man, and I need you to help me. Things are really weird between us right now and we need to work things out. We found a house, we can stop and slow down for a while but its not over! Jeb keeps saying that something is going to happen. 'Your destiny has changed Max,' he says. 'Prepare the flock,' he says. 'We need friendship and teamwork and cooperation to make it work,' he says. He won't stop lecturing me about this 'save the world' crap! And he said it all starts with you!" I was standing up now, my arms waving frantically. Everything that had happened recently—the flock splitting, Germany, the flock reuniting, flying back to the states, all the flyboys we have run into on the way… It all came crashing down on me.

Fang jumped up and brought his hands to my face, wiping away the tears that had escaped. I cried harder and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wanted to fight, to pull away, but it was too comforting and it felt just right. So I brought my arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder.

Moments later, after I had gotten it all out, I stepped back a bit, keeping my arms around him. He loosened his hold and brought one hand up to wipe my face. Then his hand cupped my neck gently.

"It'll be okay Max. We can get though this…together. If you really have to go against the school or Itex again, then all right. We will. And we'll be ready and able to defeat them for good. And I'll be right by your side Max. Don't forget that."

Whoa, he hasn't spoken so emotionally since…I was instantly reminded of the time we had spent alone in the cave, when we had gone to find a house.

~~FLASHBACK~~

I moved away from the fire and sat down with my back against the cave wall. Fang wiped his hangs on his jeans and came to sit next to me. Outside, it was nighttime, the stars blotted out by thick, rolling clouds. This place probably got only a few inches of rain a year, and it looked like it was about to get some. I hoped the rest of the flock was curled up safe and warm where we had left them.

"What are we doing here, Fang?

"The kids want us to find a place to settle down."

"What about the School and saving the world?" I asked with scalpel-like delicacy.

"We have to quit playing their game," Fang said softly, watching the fire. "We have to remove

ourselves from the equation."

"I can't," I admitted in frustration. "I—just have to do this."

"Max, you can change your mind." His voice was like autumn leaves dropping lightly onto the ground.

"I don't know _how_."

Then my throat felt tight, and I rubbed my fists against my eyes. I dropped my face onto my arms, crossed over my knees. This sucked! I wanted to be back with the oth—

Fang's hand gently smoothed my hair off my neck. My breath froze in my chest, and every sense seemed hyper alert. His hand stroked my hair again, so softly, and then trailed across my neck and shoulder and down my back, making me shiver.

I looked up. "What the heck are you _doing?_"

"Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me.

At that moment, I had no mind to change, or not to change, or throw against the nearest wall. My mind had shorted out as soon as Fang's lips touched mine. His mouth was warm and firm, his hand gentle on my neck.

I'd kissed him once before, when I thought he was dying on a beach. But that had lasted a second. This was…going on and on.

I realized I was getting dizzy, and then realized it was because I hadn't taken a breath yet. It seemed like an hour before we broke apart. We were both breathing raggedly and I stared into his eyes as if I would find the answers there.

~~FLASHBACK END~~

I was staring into his eyes again. No, not just staring. They were pulling me in, deeper and deeper. And Fang and I were leaning towards each other now. I had an idea of what was going to happen. _Please don't let anyone burst in here and ruin the moment!_

They didn't. His lips pressed onto mine and I kissed him back. It was short and gentle. When we pulled apart, a flash of guilt spread over his face, as if he was waiting for me to leave like I did last time. I had no intentions of leaving though. So I brought my lips to his yet again.

But this kiss was more passionate, more desperate. We were releasing all of our feelings at once, everything we had bottled up for so long. My hands tangled themselves in his hair. His hand that was on my neck drifted back down to my hips where it wrapped around tightly, pulling me even closer, if at all possible. We were molded together now, fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. As he nipped at my lower lip, I trembled and moaned.

Even being superhuman didn't stop the fact that we needed to breath. So we pulled apart, our foreheads touching, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" I heard Fang mutter. I giggled. That's right, I, Maximum Ride, Avian American savior of our world, giggled.

He stepped backward and lowered us until we were lying side by side on his bed. He shifted me so he held me from behind, his arms around my waist, and my back to his chest.

"Goodnight Maximum" he murmured in my ear before kissing the back of my neck once. He began to hum. Before I could place the song, I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up in pain. Not just, like, paper cut pain, but blinding white-hot iron pain. My head felt as if it would burst open, my eyes practically burning in their closed sockets. My hands clasped my head tightly, as if holding it together. I could feel arms around me; Fang was asking if I was okay. I tried to open my mouth to say something, anything, but before I could speak, I was seeing pictures, flashes.

_A ghost……_

_A green cat……_

_A large building……_

_Metal cages……_

_Fangs bared……_

_A wand brandished and lit……_

_A naked mole rat……_

But most of all, I felt the pain. It flared through my veins, making me scream in agony. The scenes went by faster, and then I passed out. The last (and most repetitive) thing I saw was a girl, about 19 or 20, with red hair and green eyes. _Who is she?_

_

* * *

_

"Max?!?!"

"Is she alright? She has to be all right! The voice better not be hurting her or else, if we ever find him, I will hurt him. I will kick him…no, I'll punch him…I'll poke his eyes out…"

"Nudge, stop! Her heartbeat just sputtered. She's waking up…"

I groaned and attempted sitting up. A hand on my shoulder tried to hold me down but I forced myself up. I opened my eyes and blinked to clear the spots. After my eyes adjusted, I noticed the flock hovering over me, their faces scared and concerned.

"Max!" My Angel yelled, Fang being the only thing holding her back from pouncing on me.

"Wha—what happened?" I questioned.

"Max attack" Gazzy told me. "You okay?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'm cool." I said, attempting to get up from my spot on the floor, where I had fallen out of Fang's bed. The thought of last night made me blush and Angel giggled.

_What happened last night Max? _She asked me in my head.

_Stay out, _I told her. _Nothing happened…_

She giggled again but the Fang noticed my uneasiness.

"Alright everyone. Let's give her some room." He ushered everyone out of the room. Then his door shut with a _click_ and he walked back to me, holding out an arm to pull me up.

I grabbed it and stood, wobbling for a second. Then we sat on his bed.

"What was that about?" He inquired.

"It _was_ a brain attack. I saw…I don't really know. Just a whole bunch of flashes, different pictures. Like, werewolves and a rat and this group of people. I think it's a warning of some kind…I just don't know _what _kind."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"So, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

I thought about it, and was about to say something about last night's…occurrence…when you-know-who popped into my head.

**Hello Maximum**

_What in the hell did all those pictures mean?!?!_

**You have to save the world Max. But you are no longer alone. **

_What does that mean?_

**Itex has new allies, which means Itex has new enemies, which means you have new allies. **The Voice said, acting very Confucius-like and by the enunciation, I could tell that it expected me to understand.

_Riiight…let's pretend I just understood everything you just said._

**Itex isn't alone. They have partnered with some other people because they have realized that they need help if they are going to implement the By-Half Plan.**

_They're still trying that?!?! Ugh!!! Can't you just do something about it? Get inside one of their minds and tell them it's not worth it instead of badgering me with all of it!!! _I growled at the Voice.

**I'm sorry Max. That I can't do. It's a little beyond my power. Besides, nothing anyone can say will change their minds.**

_Then why bother telling me this if they can't be convinced otherwise?_

**Because you're the only one who can save us now...without you…life as we know it is no more…**

I could have sworn I heard sadness in the Voice's voice (weird!)…

_So…no more mushy junk. Tell me what's going on!_

**Itex has bonded with a few other organizations, and you need to join with those people's enemies. They are your only chance of saving the world.**

_So what are you proposing I do? Where are you sending me now?_

**Missouri**

_WHAT?!?!_

**You need to meet them in the old abandoned Bausch and Lomb warehouse. It's been empty for a while and Itex doesn't know about it.**

_How will I know when I've found the right _place_? The right _people_? How will they know _I'm_ there?_

**There is someone, a girl, the one you saw, who is bringing you all together. She is against Itex too.**

_Who is she?_

**I can't tell you that, Maximum. But I can tell you that you will make plenty of allies there.**

_Riiight…and how do I know I can trust you?_

**Haven't we gone over this before Max, who else can you trust? I'm the only link you've got. Take advantage of it.**

_I don't even know where this warehouse is._

**Go to Missouri and I'll lead you there.** The Voice repeated.

_If this is a trap or something, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you personally. It'll be fun…_

**You wouldn't Max. You just can't do that; you're not a killer. But please trust me.**

I sighed. _Alright, I'll pack up the flock and we'll head off to Missouri first thing tomorrow, okay?_

**Thank you, Max…For once you realize that listening to me is what is best for you.**

Once I had realized that the conversation was over, I turned to Fang and explained everything. He was wary but I was able to convince him that checking out Missouri would be a good idea. There were also a few fun sights to see there, like the Arch and the Zoo. So if the warehouse thing turned sour, we could have a little fun. I looked over at Fang, who had quieted from his small rant, and was instantly drawn into his eyes…again. And our lips met…again.

It was brief, but it seemed to communicate that last night was not just a fluke or mistake. I was about to kiss him again when I smelt it.

"Bacon!" I yelled, launching myself from his room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen where I grabbed a handful that Iggy had set out. Everyone laughed as I stuffed a piece in my mouth.

"What?" But it ended up coming out as a gurgle of sound. Fang entered then and scared me for a minute as he launched himself forward. Then he stood straight, holding a chunk of meat that had fallen from my mouth.

"Here." He said, before he burst out laughing too.

Swallowing, I faked a laugh and grabbed some more bacon.

"Jeez Max!" Iggy yelled. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"Em Um" I managed, which sent them all back into giggles. And then Gazzy snorted, which made everyone laugh harder.

I swallowed again and repeated, "I'm done!"

Everyone settled down and Iggy began whipping up some pancake mix and I was still in shock of how he could do that. I wouldn't ask him though; he doesn't like being treated like he needs help with everything just because he's blind. And it would be a blow to his ego…which was waaaay to big to begin with.

Everything was surprisingly quiet. You could have heard a bug crawling on the floor…oh! Look! A spider!

Then…

"Cricket, cricket" Fang whispered, causing laughter to erupt yet again. Only this time, it was quelled by the warm pancakes, smothered in gooey syrup.

I waited until everyone was finished eating, as to avoid any projectiles, to inform everyone of our new plans.

"What?" Iggy yelled. "We just got here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But the quicker we get this done and over with, the quicker we can come back here and finally relax."

"How do you know that?" Gazzy wondered. "Then someone else will want to take over the world. Then we'll have to save it again! I'm tired of this! It sucks!"

I sighed and ruffled the Gasman's cowlick. "I know, buddy. But I promise, I swear to you all, that I will officially resign from all hero work after this."

The determination in my tone and the seriousness in my eyes seemed to reassure them.

"So, Missouri, huh? Like the Arch? Oh, that would be so fun to, like, dive off the Arch, because it's so high! But that would reveal us and we don't want that, do we, Max? Oh, we can go to the Zoo! I really wanna see all of the animals. The flamingos and the tigers and the lizards and the-" She stopped there and her face brightened.

"Finally!" She yelled, glancing at my hand. I did too…and found it entwined with Fang's. He had grabbed my hand to comfort me as I told the flock the news.

Angel jumped up and down with Nudge and Gazzy looked shocked, but happy. Iggy was annoyed though—asking Gazzy what was going on. He whispered in Iggy's ear and then Iggy's grin widened.

"Well, I guess we all know why Max was in his room last night then." He said, the statement full of innuendo. I pulled my hand from Fang's and raised it to slap him but Fang beat me to it.

"So you guys are together now? Really?" Angel wanted to know.

I blushed and nodded, knowing there was no way out of it. The girls squealed again.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's focus now." Fang grabbed my hand once more and I continued.

"I think that we should go shopping, get some more medical supplies. We need new backpacks, stronger ones. Then we need to pack up and be ready to leave by tomorrow. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, looking sullen.

"Guys, come on! Look, I have an idea. Let's stop by Dr—by my mom's place first. We can say hello and then head off. And we should probably pick up Total. Ella's probably itching to get rid of him by now." When we had left Dr. Martinez's house last time, we had left Total there. We had not been sure of where we were heading and Ella wanted a dog. So we…leant…her Total. Of course, I had been excited to get rid of him. But having him back would raise Angel's spirits.

And it did, because she got up and hugged me, screaming 'thank you'.

I questioned the flock again and everyone was ready. So we changed our clothes and head to the nearest town to do a bit of shopping.

* * *

Thank you, thank you! REVIEW! I really hope you enjoyed this...REVIEW!...and illl try to get another update up soon!

Oh, and btw, fans of "You're Out, I Win!", i will be putting the 2nd chapter up very soon, so keep an eye out for that. For those of you who havent read it, its awesome. basically, there are 6 birdkids and 6 guns. Madness ensues, of course. 2-shot. Maximum Ride. Some Faxness, for all my fellow faxness lovers out there.

And for this story, i do have a poll on my site, for which published work/story line will come next in the story. I was planning on doing two to three chapters each and then, when all the characters have met and are together, the chappies will just be combined. If you have any ideas or opinions, either let me know in a review, a PM, or vote on the poll on my profile page. Thanks!

Ummm...i guess thats all for now. Please REVIEW or feel free to give me constructive criticism, because it truly does help. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter!

~AMSRULE


	4. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
